Krad: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: It's been 15 years since Kenji Hikari has been to Fleet Street, only to find everything has changed. Full summary inside. Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or Sweeney Todd.

A/N: Yes this is going to be a DN Angel musical, my first attempt at one too. Ok for starters, it has a similar plot line to the movie Sweeney Todd…other than that it _will_ be different. It has been 15 years since Kenji Hikari has been to Fleet Street, only to find everything has changed. His wife, Akahanna is proclaimed dead by his old time friend Apolla Zacchaeus. Now known as Krad, he starts to seek revenge on the man who was responsible for her death: Judge Kei Hiwatari, who also now holds his daughter Luna in his grasps. I'm not going to reveal anything more about the roles; you all will just have to continue reading to find out! Oh and when someone starts speaking and it is in bold-italics then that means they are singing ok?

Chapter 1

"Mommy, can you tell me the story about the demon that used to live here?" A little girl with plump cheeks chirped as they were walking past an abandoned barber shop that was above a pastry shop.

"No, dear…it is better not to bring up past problems."

The little girl gave a loud huff and stomped one of her boots. "But every other kid in our neighborhood knows about it! Why can't I?"

Her mother stopped walking and looked at the girl. "That man who used to live there was just plain evil…now, enough stalling. Your father and brother are waiting for us at the park."

The girl sighed and followed after her mother silently. Soon enough they reached the park, and a little boy ran forward and hugged both of them.

"Mika, Mommy!"

Mika giggled as she watched her brother hug their mother before the two of them ran off to the swing set. The woman looked at her husband, who was smiling at her warmly. Sitting down next to him, she laid her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

"Mika asked about Krad…"

Looking at his wife, the man sighed. "We should tell them the story…after all; it is a part of our past."

"Dark…I know. It's just that, I can't bear telling them that they are related to him…"

"Luna, I believe it is time to tell them. We can't hold back anymore."

Nodding, Luna stared at her two lovely kids as they played. Dark called the two of them over, and Luna closed her eyes. "Cryco, Mika….your mother and I have a story to tell you both…"

_Years Earlier_

A black ship was heading towards the docks carrying two passengers who were both staring at the town. One in particular had long gold hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and a single strip of his hair was hanging in between his eyes. Cat yellow eyes were glaring out at the dimly lit town as the wind suddenly blew past them. The person standing next to him was a younger person with bright purple hair and purple eyes, staring with wide eyes at the town.

"Have you ever seen a place like this?" He turned to look at the blonde with curious eyes.

"…Once, a long time ago…a very long time ago….I doubt if anyone remembers me. I've changed so much."

"How so…? What happened the last time you were here, Krad?"

Krad smiled a little sadly as his memories struck him. "_**There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife…she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful…and she was virtuous…and he was naïve. There was another man who saw, that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law, who with a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate…then there was nothing but to wait….and she would fall, so soft, so young, so lost and oh so beautiful!**_" Krad paused and took a small breath, as though keeping down hard memories.

"Well I'm sure that she's waiting for you. All you have to do is ask someone who knows where she is."

"_**Oh that was many years ago…I doubt if anyone would know…**_" As the ship pulled into the harbor, Krad got off quickly, but Dark was right behind him.

"Do you have a place to stay Krad?"

Heavily sighing, Krad slung the strap of his luggage across his shoulders. "I'm sure it is still up…"

"Where can I find you in case I need advice?"

"…Try…Fleet street." Krad said as he started walking off. He barely heard Dark shout "Good bye!" as he entered a dark alley.

"_**There's a hole in the world, like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it**_."

Ok that's it for chapter one. I want _**truthful**_ comments on what you seriously thought about it. If no one likes it, then I will remove it. But if for some odd reason people like it (and no it's not a bad thing if you do), then I will keep it and continue it. Review please!

And let me know if I should keep with the songs, or not.


End file.
